


Coach Ride

by LiaWritesSometimes



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Sectionals, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaWritesSometimes/pseuds/LiaWritesSometimes
Summary: On the way to Sectionals, Santana and Brittany confide in each-other about their worries for the upcoming competition, as well as confide in each-others company.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Coach Ride

Santana strode down the aisle of the coach, with Brittany following behind her. For the both of them, they felt that if they were going to be forced to sit on the probably gross coach the school had rented, the least they deserved were the best seats, which were obviously at the back. Santana took her place of the window seat and gazed outside as Brittany settled alongside her.

"I seriously do not have the energy to be on this coach for the next few hours." Santana complained as she crossed her arms tightly. She then turned her head away from the window and faced Brittany. "It's like torture."

Brittany shrugged.

"It won't be that bad...if we get bored we can show the driver one of our Cheerios routines."

Santana smiled slightly before she started to dig through her backpack to retrieve her iPod.

"Well, at-least I brought reinforcements." She stated as she untangled her earphones and placed one in her left ear. The other earbud was offered to Brittany, who happily took it and placed it in her right ear.

Brittany rested her head lightly on Santana's shoulder and closed her eyes. As the coach began to drive away from the school parking lot, the other members of the glee club jumped into conversation with one another, talking loudly about how excited they were for their first competition and how they couldn't wait to perform in front of a huge audience. Santana didn't want to admit it out loud, but she was nervous. So nervous that her stomach felt like it was churning and all she could seem to do was fidget by picking at her nails (which would definitely ruin them) as a way to take her mind off of the upcoming performance. Even worse was that neither feelings would go away. All this talk about the competition only made her more apprehensive, but she was glad to be seated with Brittany, since she always managed to cheer her up. She tilted her head slightly to look down at her, who still had her head on Santana's shoulder and was clearly asleep, and felt herself drifting off. Maybe a rest would be ideal before the competition.

Or maybe not, since Santana woke up to the irritable sound of Rachel Berry singing her warm up harmonies and scales. She took our her earbud and rolled her eyes. Despite being several rows ahead, Rachel was still loud enough to wake a sleeping Santana who was already listening to music of her own. Everyone who was already awake pretended to be asleep, and everyone who was asleep were immediately woken up...including Brittany.

She lifted her head off of Santana's shoulder, much to Santana's internal disappointment, and rubbed her eyes in a state of confusion.

"Who is that?" Brittany yawned.

"Rachel Berry, who else?" Santana responded, her eyes fixated so intensely on Rachel as if she were burning a hole through the back of her head.

"Oh." Brittany said. "I thought it was Lord Tubbington at first, but it couldn't be him because I banned him from sneaking into my bag whenever we had to travel." She stated whilst she untied her blonde hair from the ponytail it was previously in. She then reached into her backpack and pulled out a bag of Sour Patch Kids. "He kept hiding in there because he missed me so much." She continued, and proceeded to throw one of the candies into the air to try and catch it with her mouth.

Santana felt confused by this but nodded slowly. Sometimes it was better to not question some of the things Brittany randomly blurted out.

"Want one?" Brittany looked at Santana and held out the bag of Sour Patch Kids.

"Sure." Santana said, holding out her hands. Brittany then dumped about half of the bag into Santana's cupped hands. "Do you think if I threw some of these at Berry she would shut up?" Santana asked as she picked out the Red Raspberry ones from the pile of candies she held.

She was only half joking.

Brittany smiled and swallowed one of the Sour Patch Kids she was chewing. After that she paused and looked at the floor, before she finally spoke:

"Do you think Finn will come back to the team?"

Santana thought for a moment. "I don't know. After what happened with Quinn and Puck..." Her words trailed off when she looked over at Brittany and noticed her frown. It was weird to see Brittany worried, normally she was so happy-go-lucky that it looked like she hadn't any cares at all. "Anyway, Finnocence is lucky to be missing out on Berry's croaking." Santana joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. Brittany looked up and cracked a half smile.

"I just don't know if things will go back to normal." Brittany said with a sigh.

There was silence from the both of them for a few seconds as they looked at each-other.  
Santana bit the inside of her cheek. "Well...even if they don't, it'll be okay. Things happen, I guess, and you have to figure out a way to move past it."

Brittany nodded at her and looked away. Once again there was silence.

Hesitantly, Santana grabbed Brittany's hand.

Brittany looked back at her in surprise, but she kept hold of Santana's hand all the same.

The two of them gazed into each-others eyes with longing. It wasn't something to be said, but they were both special to each-other in a way that they both knew and understood. It felt right, holding hands, because they seemed to fit perfectly together that it felt almost first nature. Santana was deeply afraid to express it in front of others, and sometimes she was even afraid to express it at all, but she knew that there was a place in her heart reserved for one Brittany S. Pierce. Maybe one day she could show that with more than the simple act of holding each-others hands but as far as she was concerned, it was enough for this day.

"How're you feeling about the competition?" Santana questioned in a quiet voice.  
Brittany took a small breath. "We don't have Finn with us, or Mr. Schue..." Santana's gaze fell. "...but I think it'll be okay, because we still have everybody else. It's like with the Cheerios. When you're on top of the pyramid, you feel all alone in the air and you think you're going to fall. But you're not, because everybody is holding you up and supporting each-other. And glee club is the same. When you don't sing a solo, you sing backup for the other person and that makes them sound better. When you do sing a solo, people sing backup for you to make you sound better. Even if the people singing backup and the person singing the solo don't get along, they still help each-other because that's what they're supposed to do. Then everyone sounds good because they all work together." Brittany finished and was quiet for a second. "Did that make any sense or is Lord Tubbington telling lies to me again?"

Santana stifled a small laugh. "No, Britt, I understood. Thank you." She smiled at her and squeezed her hand gently. Brittany smiled back. "I think it's finally quiet enough on this coach again for us to go back to sleep." Santana whispered.

"Good, because I was in the middle of an awesome dream where Lord Tubbington and I are astronauts." Brittany said as she once again rest her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Can I be in the dream too?" Santana asked her whilst she stroked Brittany's hair.

Brittany closed her eyes and snuggled up closer to Santana. "I'll ask Lord Tubbington if you can board our rocket ship."

"Okay." Santana replied. She wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulder, closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :)  
> This was originally posted on Wattpad (ikr...embarrassing) and the link is here: [https://www.wattpad.com/1009806099-silly-love-songs-brittana-coach-ride] if you would like to read it over there. I wanted to upload it here just bc.... the fact that I have only read fanfictions on Wattpad (and a little bit of tumblr) kinda sucks so I'm 'branching out' (if you could call it that) by reading here on AO3 & posting my content here too bc why not.  
> Hennyways. Hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think maybe? <3 <3 - Lia


End file.
